Oakimma Boarding School
by Midnight Love Heart
Summary: Oakimma Boarding School. A school located in Kanto for Pokémon enthusiast of all kind. The curriculum system is completely based on the ones in the Brino reign; the schools founders found it to be much simpler than ones from the other reigns. At this school, you don't have Math or P.E, no you have Battling, Coordination and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Full name:  
Any nicknames:  
Personality:  
Birthday:  
Known family:  
One Pokemon:  
Move set:  
Pokemon's personality traits:  
LOOK'S:  
Hair color:  
Hair style:  
Eye color:  
Height (More than 4'9):  
Skin color:  
(If girl) Do they wear makeup? And if so, what color?  
(Feel free to add their body shape)  
OUTFITS:  
Oakimma uniform-  
IF BOY:  
Shorts or trousers?  
How do they wear their jumper?  
What type of shoes do they have (Must be black)?  
Alterations to uniform:  
IF GIRL:  
Skirt, shorts or trousers?  
Do they do their hair differently?  
What type of shoes do they have (Must be black)?  
Alterations to uniform:  
NORMAL OUTFIT-  
What do they wear on non uniform days?  
P.J's?  
Accessories?  
OTHER STUFF I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL:  
Personality:  
Back-story:  
How did they get their Pokémon?  
Describe them in one word (Don't use 'perfect' or similar adjectives please):  
Stereotype: (Sorry, I love stereotypes XD)  
Relationship/crush?  
If so, what type of person?  
Would you want it to possibly be with one of the mains?  
If so, who and why?  
Other info I forgot to list or you think is needed:


	2. This isn't the Pokémon world I expected

Oakimma Boarding School.

Chapter one (full): This isn't the Pokémon world I expected.

* * *

Oakimma Boarding School. A school located in Kanto for Pokémon enthusiast of all kind. The curriculum system is completely based on the ones in the Brino region ; the schools founders found it to be much simpler than the systems used in the other region.

At this school, you don't have Math or P.E; no you have Battling, Coordination and much more.

The school consist of four buildings and a small stadium. The main building is a three story, red brick building with a bell tower in the middle; its known as 'Bell Tower' or just simply 'Main' by the students and teachers of the school. This building is where most of the offices are located, along with some of the theory lessons such as 'Pokémon History', 'Biology' and 'Strategy', just three of the theory type lessons.

The second building is located to the left of the first, it was only two stories; like the first it's completely red bricked to make the building matched. Around this building are multiple berry tree's and behind it is a berry garden which is why the building is known as 'Berry'. The building holds the more active lessons such as 'Poffin-ec' (Named that, even if the students make more than just Poffin's), 'Pokéball Logic' and 'Textiles'. It is also where a bit of Battle, Coordination and Fishing theory takes place as well.

On the right of the main is a one story building, again made of the red bricks to match the bell tower building. This small building is less important to the teachers and caretakers of the school; as a result, Ivy grows on the eastern wall of it and is extremely out of place. However the students all love it, it's where their more 'artistic' traits are able to explode (But you'll find out more about that later) and because of that, it's known as 'Magic' by the students and 'Extra'.

The last building is located quite close to the small stadium which is located north of 'Ever-Gree' Forest (Another thing you'll find out more about later) which, just to help you, is west of the Berry building. It's quite unclear what types of bricks were used to build the building, due to the outside being overrun by Ivy. The building itself is fairly big, three stories tall with a small garden located on the roof. The building itself is where the dorms are located; each room is about 10 by 11, have one window (If the room connects to an outside wall...if that makes sense) and a small bathroom. They tend to be shared by two people of the same gender in the same year group and can be decorated how both the students like. This last building is simply known as 'Dorm' or 'Homely'.

The uniforms are both different and similar in their own way. The boys have: white long-sleeved, button up shirts with red velvet ties and brown jumpers. A more rustic brown color is used for the trousers or shorts and lastly black dress shoes.

The girls have the same type of shirt but with a velvet red ribbon that acts like a bow tie; instead of jumpers they have brown sweeter-vest. The girls can wear shorts, skirts or trousers as long as they are the same rustic brown and lastly the shoes have to be suitable and black.

Yes this is Oakimma School, where some of the best trainers, coordinators, professors and rangers begin their adventures.

* * *

Walking down the loud crowded halls of the Homely building was one of the few students the teachers like. His name is Jason Kato. He is wearing the normal boy's uniform and was one of the few to be presentable in it; however, he also wears a pair of deep gray headphones on top of his head.

Jason himself has a strange look to him, he's about 5 foot 8 and his hair is both a beautiful shade of midnight blue and raven black. The black was more or less a big poof of hair which covered the right side of his face; the blue appeared to start under his headphones where the black ends. The blue is 'neatly-messy' and goes down to about half way down his neck.

The boy also has these strange yet captive hot pink eyes. They normally hold a bored or stern feel; however, Jason will soften up on some people. Those people got to see the rare glimmer of care in those hot pink pools, but so far, nobody has, not even his little sister.

Prince Kato walked to the red door that was room 543. Taking his key out his pocket, the boy placed it in the keyhole and turned it, opening the door. But when the door was open and the room inside was visible, the boy froze when he walked in.

All his stuff was gone.

All. Of. It.

What isn't gone however is his lazy roommate, the one who hadn't gotten out of bed that day, the one that slept in his uniform.

"Tawagoto!" Jason yelled in anger. He glared at the lazy boy. "KEVIN! Where's all my stuff?"

A bleach blond headed boy lifted his head to look at the angered teen. "You've been kicked out"

"...Where is my stuff?" The black headed boy demanded.

"It's been moved to another room."

Jason gave a blank look. He was in no mood to deal with Kevin's 'Tawagoto' at the current time, his Jolteon, his guitar, everything he owns apart from the cloths on his body where somewhere in the building. He needed to know where.

The boy gave a low growl as he stormed out the room and began his long walk from the dorm building to the main. He was not a happy student.

As Jason walked out the building, a black haired boy walked in. Calem Sycamore is type of guy who loves the look of females, however, rarely dates. He does his best to stay away from the more popular girls because in his mind, they all have over sized egos...but he still likes them.

Calem is about 5'6 and has messy jet-black hair that reaches his shoulders. His uniform is also the average male's one but he rolls up his sleeves and his tie loosely worn on over his jumper.

He walked down the halls and stopped at his room, room 358. The boy would normally be happy; he would normally be that cheeky little popular kid wannabe but not today.

See Calem has gotten a new roommate out the blue, he had no idea he who it is, what he's like or why the school had done this. But it was pointless to argue, Calem had found that out the hard way.

Walking in, he saw a female Jolteon and his own male Chespin. The room was split in the middle, the middle being the line up of the door and window, Calem had the right side of the room which had the entrance to the bathroom on. His side has a single, wooden frame bed made out of Sycamore wood (It was his dad's idea). There is also a stereo, a pile of music CD's on the floor. At the bottom of his bed is a dark blue trunk where he keeps all his dirty cloths and beloved items- In his mind, it's the perfect hiding place. Next to the bathroom door is a small closet where his cloths are kept and apart from that the room is blue...just blue.

The boy sends a glare to the electric type that was sitting on the oak wood bed of his new roommate. The left side's belongings had already been unpacked (If the stuff was in boxes to begin with is up to you), a chest of draws made of oak sat next to the bed, the bed itself was pushed up in the corner of the room, the footboard lining up with the left side of the window.

In the other corner is a red acoustic guitar on a black guitar stand, a lime green houndoom-bed was on the floor next to the bed and lastly a green varnished, oak wood chest which was full of music CD's of all kinds, handheld game cartages and handheld game consoles.

"Jolte!" The Jolteon greeted. Calem just continued to look at her darkly as she smiled up to him. The Jolteon saw the look she was getting and stopped smiling; she thought she was doing something wrong, she didn't know what this boy was like and had no clue if she had upset him or not. As a result of this, the electric type jumped off the bed and walked to her own, something her trainer would make her do when she's done something wrong.

Calem smiled at this.

"Maybe this guy isn't that bad after all" He said to himself, he then looked to his own Pokémon. "Has the new guy been yet?"

"Ches, pin, pin!" Chespin explained. Calem nodded as he walked in, before he could do anything however, a hand grabbed the back of his jumper, pulling him back.

"Calem!" A boy's voice called. Calem stumbled back a bit then turned to see his young friend.

Andy Nalissa, youngest student in year nine. He's only so young because he's suppose to be in year eight, however, has shown to be too smart for the year group, the boys only twelve years old. He stands at about 5 foot 4 and amazingly isn't the shortest male in year nine. His hair is a misty lavender color, his fringe is the equivalent of a side fringe that is styled to the right, and the rest of his hair is quite long, going down to just below his shoulders.

The boy has deep green eyes and wears a pair of musty brown cargo shorts; his jumper is tied around his waist.

Andy was known around the school to be quite a trouble maker, so Calem didn't find the fact that the boy was covered in slats of rose pink.

"I see you 'attacked' Blake's bathroom again" Calem said broadly, that was something that Andy did way too much; it got old after about the fourth time. Andy looked up to him confused.

"What? No I was painting my sisters room"

Calem instantly lit up, a glimmer of ecstasy in his eyes. "Sister you say? You never told me you have a sister"

The shorter boy gave a blank look. "And you question why? Anyway, can you help me move some stuff?"

"...Isn't that the caretakers job?" A now confused Calem asked. Andy just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine...but only because it's for a girl"

Andy rolled his eyes. "She's room 444 so come on" Calem nodded, he looked to Chespin as a way to say 'come on'.

"Ches!" Chespin chirped. He jumped up and ran to Calem, Calem smiled and he, Andy and Chespin ran out the room, leavening a sad and confused little Jolteon alone on her bed.

* * *

Jason had finally completed the ten minute walk down the dirt path through Ever-Gree forest and was now walking around the side of the of the Magic building. He walked with his hands in the pockets of his trousers, completely fed up with this school. He looked up to see a deep purple Jaguar XJ.

Now this was interesting.

There were rarely new students to join that aren't the year sevens at the start of the school year.

This was not the start of the School year.

It's currently half way through the first half of term.

Of the first term of the school year.

And based on the fancy car, this kid is one of the more wealthy ones. Jason now had a second reason to go to the office, to find out who the new kid is.

He continued to walk along the now brown bricked path that went along the entrance of the three lesson buildings until he made it to the Bell Tower building. Jason looked back to see the luxury car was already driving away from the tall building. The boy just ignored the car, no matter how much he wanted to check it out; he turned to the glass door, pushed it open and walked in.

Standing there at the front desk is a girl who is about 4'9. Her hair reaches her shoulders, dyed a deep pink/purple (It's kinda hard to describe); tied up in two high piggy tails with light brown ribbon to match the uniform, her eyes a shiny shade of emerald green. She is wearing the normal girl's uniform, a bit of her shirt hanging out of her skirt, visible under the sweeter-vest. In addition's she is also wearing a pair of white legwarmers that go from her knees to the top of her shoes. On her back was a backpack in the shape of a Pikachu and in her arms is a shiny male Fennekin.

Jason gave a questionable look but shook it off; he clearly had gotten his hopes up for nothing. He walked over to the desk and the ginger woman who currently wasn't tending to the new girl's needs.

"May I help you prince Kato?" The woman asked.

"Yes, but please stop calling me 'prince'...Anyway I have an enquiry about the new room arrangements" The boy replied politely. "I have recently been informed that I have been moved out of room 543 without being told any information or given any warning"

The woman gave a surprised look. "Sorry about that Jason, I told Kevin Step to give you the message a week ago. You've been moved to room 358"

She took out a small box of keys and began to look through it. "May I ask for your old room key back?" Jason nodded. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the key then placed it on the desk. The lady soon pulled out a new iron key. "Here you go, room 358."

"Thanks but before I go, may I ask...why was I moved?"

"Professor Sycamore wanted his son to be roomed with a more intellectual student who's better behaved as an attempt to influence Calem's ways."

Jason just nodded, he looked to the short girl for a second before walking out the building again.

Alissa Nalissa just watched him walk away as she waited for the man on desk to give her, her lesson planner, room key and well, anything else she needed for her new school life. Alissa was admitting scared about going to a school. Unlike her brother, Alissa was homeschooled; she had basically spent her whole life with her dad. She went to work with him every day, only saw her brother and mother when they were at home. Alissa was extremely confused when Andy went to school one day and hadn't come back, she didn't know he was going to secondary school a year early let alone a boarding school.

Her dad finally decided to allow Alissa to join a school when she was thirteen, as a way for her to spend time with people whom aren't related to her but there was one problem with that.

Alissa was scared of people she didn't know.

Really scared.

When watching the news she saw many articles of how innocent people had been killed and kidnapped, the idea of meeting those people scared her greatly. But facts are facts, she didn't know what 'those people' look or act like, so she didn't know who to fear.

As a solution, she feared all people.

"Here you go Miss Nalissa, your room 444. To get to the Dorm building go back out the entrance, around the Berry building and just follow the dirt path. There's a map in your planner if you ever get lost" The man on desk said as he held out a key and diary.

Alissa hesitantly took the book and key and then looked down. "T-thank y-you sir" She thanked extremely softly. Alissa then looked to the door and walked over to it, her Fennekin now on the ground, walking behind her.

* * *

Andy and Calem walked out of room 444 along with Chespin and Charmander. They had finally finished setting up the room and the two finally had time for a little fun.

"Your sister better be cute or that was just a waste of time" Calem mumbled as they began to walk down the less crowded hall. Andy glared at his friend.

"Don't even think about it" Andy snapped. "And why wouldn't she be cute? She's related to moi!"

"Which is why she wouldn't be cute"

"...Jerk"

"Anyway Shorty, do you think she'll let us hang out in her room? I've got a new roommate"

"Ehhh..." Now Andy was clearly going to be hesitant with his reply on this. He knew what his sister was like better than anyone. He knew she would happily spend time with him...but not so much Calem. "Let's just wait and see..." Andy then smirked. "But F.Y.I: You won't be calling me Shorty for much longer"

Calem just gave a smug look to his and pointed his nose. "Oh really now? Because no matter how short she is, I plan on calling her 'Princess'"

"...Speaking of royalty" The pair stopped in motion, their Pokémon doing the same. They saw Jason Kato walk into room 358. Andy smirked as he looked at Calem, no there's nothing wrong with Jason but based on the few lesson's they have with him, he's one of those loner, emo type people.

"...He was the last guy I expected to be roomed with" Calem commented, extremely calm. Andy's smirk slowly fell in confusion.

"Why's that?"

"Guitar and Jolteon...I'd expect him to have an Umbreon"

"...My sister has an Umbreon called Muffin..."

"Yes but she is expected to be my wife so she gets away with it!"

"...I will burn you..."

Calem just ignored that last comment and walked into his room. He looked to Jason's side to see he was just sitting on his bed, playing one of his handhelds whilst Jolteon hugged up to him.

"Hello?" Calem asked. The taller boy's eyes cast themselves up for a second then fell down to his game.

"Kon'nichiwa" He replied blankly. Calem just gave a confused look, and then remembered that Kato is fluent in both English and Japanese.

"...You're not going to be one of those bossy assy type of roommates are you?"

"Shinai"

"English?"

"No"

Andy peeked his head in and gave a small laugh, finding it funny how awkward this was.

"Hay Jason" Andy said. "Calem said he wants to be your best friend"

The older boy just ignored him. Calem wanted to make a good impression on Jason, he didn't want to look like a total idiot or anything.

"Hay so you play guitar?"

"Yeah"

"You any good?"

"Relatively"

"Play for me?"

"No"

Andy laughed again as he walked in.

"Here's an idea Jason. My older sister's starting this place today; do you wanna come meet her?" The purple haired boy asked.

The second that was said, Jason looked up. He quickly turned his game off and stood up.

"Today?" He questioned. "About *yay* high? Pinky-purple hair?"

"...Yes?" Andy was amazed Jason knows what Alissa looks like. "How did you know?"

"Saw her before" Jason mumbled. "...She's older than you?"

Andy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Calem clapping.

"Woop, now let's go see a cute short girl" He cheered as he ran out the room. Jason gave a shrug, he had to admit, and he was much more interested now that he knew she was older than eleven. He and Andy both walked out the room and began to help Calem in the search.

* * *

Alissa had finally made it to the Homely building. All that was left to do was find her room.

She opened the door of the building and froze at what she saw.

A crowded hall of students.

A lot of students.

A junk lode of students.

She quickly pulled the door to close it then ran around to the left side of the building, her Fennekin following. When she was there she sat on the grassy ground and hugged her legs.

She had never seen so many people in one place.

"Fenn?" Fennekin asked. Alissa looked to him to see a look of concern on his face.

"S-sorry Fennie..." The girl said. "But it's scary"

"Fen, fen"

Alissa nodded, she slowly got up. The girl knew she wasn't the only one scared, this was new for Fennekin too and he's just a baby. The pair slowly walked back around to the door but stopped when they saw a ginger boy walking out and head their way.

The boy stopped when he saw her.

"You ok?" He asked. He has a strong Brino accent. Alissa didn't say anything, just looked at him with fear. "I haven't seen you before, are you new? What year you in?"

The girl still said nothing. As a way to answer she held her finger up.

The ginger boy counted them. "Nine? You don't look it. That's the year I'm in that year too. My name's Clark, what's yours?"

"A-A-A-A-Al-i-iss-sa" The girl stuttered quietly.

"Alissa? Was it?" Clark asked. "Cute name for a cute girl" He looked at her for a second. "You scared of me?"

She nodded.

"And other people?"

She nodded again.

Clark gave a knowing look as he clicked his fingers, understanding why she was so quiet and hiding around the corner.

"You couldn't get to your room because you're too scared to go down the hall. Don't worry; I'll help you with that"

He opened the door again, poking his head inside. Alissa just watched, confused about what the guy was doing.

"ROOM INSPECTION IN THREE MINUTS!"

The sudden sound of running was made, shoes hitting the ground at an alarming speed making it sound like a stampeding herd of suddenly, it was all quiet.

Clark popped his head back out and smiled. "There you go" He said. "I would love to take you to your room but I have some 'team building' activities to do"

"T-t-thank y-you" Alissa and Fennekin walked into the now empty building to find it to be completely empty hall smiled at this.

Maybe not everyone was bad.

Maybe.

The girl looked at the room number on the red door to her left.

100.

Then the one on her right.

101.

This was going to take a while...

Still looking right, she saw a stair case to the second floor, maybe her room was up there.

"Fennekin...c-can you please go check upstairs?"

"Fen!" Fennie chirped as he ran up the stairs. While the fire type was doing the given task, an idea sprung into the girls head. Andy's room 855. Andy will know where her room is. But the only hole to that idea was the fact that looking for Andy's room would be even harder and pointless if he wasn't there.

So what better way to go about this then walk down the hall? Fennekin could catch up easy and it would get this hunt going.

"Like finding a needle in a haystack"

* * *

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

Question number forty-seven. Jason had been counting. Calem and Andy had found out a lot about the prince while they've been sitting on the floor of the hall outside Alissa's room, and Calem could happily say, he's happy to be roomed with him.

"No Andy, I don't...and I'm not gay if that was your next question" Jason replied.

"You can't date my sister either!" Andy commanded.

"Oh Andy, if it wasn't that she was going to be my blushing bride! She and Jason would be perfect for each other! She's a princess, he's a prince!" Calem said smirking.

"...You enjoy provoking me don't you?" Andy questioned broadly.

"Don't worry Calem" Jason said with a snicker. "I know you two will be happy together"

Calem smiled at Jason then looked back to Andy. "I like this guy" Calem commented.

"Go suck a oran berry" Andy commanded.

"How long is she going to be anyway?" Calem asked. He was bored, really he had no intention of even flirting with Andy's sister, he'd never do that to a friend...but if it was annoying...then there's nothing wrong with it. With a huff the black haired boy flopped on his back and just watched the hall. But then, as if by magic, his eyes saw the sight he had wanted.

Running down the hall was the green eyed sibling of Andy and her shiny little Fennekin. How could he tell? The height problem and green eyes.

"I take that back because the Princess is in the hall!"

Alissa slowed down when she saw Jason and Calem sitting there, she knew they couldn't be that bad if Andy was with them, but she had no idea what to think.

"Don't worry sissy, their friends." Andy informed.

Alissa still didn't know what to do. She slowly walked over to them and unlocked the door.

It was her room.

The walls painted rose pink by Andy himself -he still needed to clean himself up from that- using quick drying paint. The carpets a lighter pink. The bed is located to the right of the window and on the floor next to it is a pile of Pokémon plushes. In the center of the room, facing the left wall was a small red couch and just to the side of it was a pink beanbag. The couch was facing a flat screen TV with a few gaming platforms hooked up, on the opposite wall was Alissa's closet and bathroom. The girl gave a confused look.

"Most of this stuff isn't mine" She mumbled.

"Nope it aint Princess" Calem said as he got up.

"It's so we can have something to do when we're not in lessons" Andy continued. "Your dorm room is our playroom!"

* * *

AH...Hope this is better, I did my best to fix mistakes but fact's be facts, I can't see where I make mistakes so I can't always fix them...I know I'm so stupid! If anyone's willing to be my 'Mistake search and fix' guy or gal then pleas tell me, I'll send you the chapter before hand over PM and you can fix any mistakes that I'm too stupid to see...

...Sorry for the ones in this chapter...

And I don't know if what Jason said in Japanese is correct or not (Google translate isn't very reliable but meh)

Anyway, yes Quinn has been dropped, her replacement? Auditions are being held but it will take a while for them to make their debut. You wan't more information on it then PM or say in the reviews.

Who knows, maybe one of your characters can be the last main.

The only catch is that the character must be a gay guy or a girl so Alissa's not the only form of femimidity?...That's not a word...So the story doesn't become to masculine I guess...plus every girl needs a girlfriend or gayfriend :3...But like said, you want more info on it pleas say

If interested fill out the following:

Full name:  
Gay or girl:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
skin:  
Subjects best at (What are they good at in the pokemon world):  
Height (taller than 4'9):  
alterations to uniform:  
What do they think of the current mains:  
Personality:  
What's their one Pokemon:  
Any family in the school:  
What kind of plot lines will they have:

I can't promise that your character will be the main, it's whoever I think will fit the best and stuff. But if they're not like the others, they'll have something to do with a plot line

on a last note: I have two weeks of exams then two weeks of work experiences so I can't say when the next chapter will be up...and lastly, the name 'Oakimma' is pronounced: Oak-i-m-ma


	3. There's always a reason to love and hate

Oakimma Boarding School

Chapter two: There's always a reason to love and hate.

* * *

Room 444, currently occupied by Miss Alissa 'Princess' Nalissa, a year nine, formally homeschooled girl whom joined Monday. Being that she's the only one living in room 444, her year younger brother, Andy and his best friend Calem made her room their 'playroom' whilst keeping a girly theme to it for her. But she's not the only new member to their little, newly started group of friends; Jason Lightning Kato, Calem's new roommate has also joined.

* * *

Walking out of the small, blue tiled bathroom of room 444 was non-other than Alissa, wearing nothing more than a pair of pink, fluffy boot slippers, a zip-up, Skitty dressing gown which wasn't zipped to the top- which is basically a pink dressing gown with a zip and a hood with a pair of Skitty ears on –and a shower cap. A bit of mist flooded out from the room as the girl walked out, indicating she had just gotten a hot shower.

As the girl looked up, her face became bright red and she pulled the zipper up to the top. She had not been expecting what she had seen. She saw the top of two head's, one with jet-black hair, and the other with a misty lavender color.

"Andy?" The girl questioned. She had planned her morning out: Get a refreshing shower, get ready for lesson's, go eat and lastly have hell with locating where she's meant to be and when...then Andy happened.

The two boys looked over the back of the couch to look at the girl; Calem smirked when he saw her.

"You uncomfortable? I'll happily help remove your dressing gown" Calem offered, however, had no intention of doing so. He smirked as he looked at Andy in the corner of his eye and found the long haired boy to be glaring at him. Alissa on the other hand was completely mortified by what he had said, as a result of this, she quickly ran to her bed where she had left her uniform, picked up said uniform and ran back into the bathroom, shutting the door as she entered.

"Did we do something wrong?" Andy asked as he replaced his glare for a confused look. "...Did I do something wrong?"

Now it was Calem's turn to glare. "I only offered"

"You still did"

"You're both complete nuts" A voice said. The two boys looked to the open door labelled '444' to see Jason, a tray of food at hand. "It's bad enough that you keep coming in here, but in the morning? It's a girl's room for crying out loud, you never come in a girl's room in the morning"

Both the lower class boy's eyes widened, understanding what Jason was talking about, unlike Andy and Alissa, Jason would see his younger sister every morning before secondary school...he also has general common sense...but who needs that? Well anyway, before Andy came to this school, he never really saw Alissa in the mornings, she tended to be asleep being she went to work with their dad, so he was always in school by the time she would awake. Calem however doesn't have any sibling and even if he did, he wouldn't live with them. You already know his dad is professor Sycamore; however, his parents are divorced; if he had siblings one would live with his dad, the other with his mother, much different to the arrangements he had before joining Oakimma.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity; to him it was strange that Andy's too smart for the lower year and Calem is just...wow. However, he admitting has a totally different interest in Alissa. He has this need to see what she's capable of being that it's so strange to have a new student whom isn't year seven. He walked in and placed the tray on the arm of the chair before sitting down on it. Andy looked past his black haired friend in confusion.

"What up with the grub?" He asked.

"It's for your sister, someone has to look after her" Jason replied blankly. "I'm amazed you hadn't gotten her breakfast being that she is YOUR sister"

Andy nodded, understanding what Jason was talking about:

Alissa has a fear of people.

The lunch hall tends to be full of people.

Alissa needs to eat.

She can't eat around people she's scared of.

"NO!" Calem suddenly yelled, breaking the younger's trail of thoughts as he did. Andy looked to his friend to see he was looking at his sister's lesson planner.

"What?"

"She's upper class!"

"Crap!"

"Language" His sister scolded as she finally exited the bathroom, now fully dressed and hair in bows. She may have no clue about what they were talking about, but a rude word was said and that's enough to tell her that it wasn't good. Andy gave a blank look, he was glad he hadn't spent around thirteen years of his life with his dad- even if he's only twelve.

Jason just looked between the siblings with a blank look. "Not a big deal, I'll look after her" He offered calmly as he picked up the tray again and handed it over the back of the couch to the girl. Alissa looked at what was on the tray, nothing fancy, just a buttered croissant and some cherry jelly. Alissa smiled and took the tray then went to sit on the bed to eat, she was happy that Jason didn't know what she likes; it gives her an opportunity to try new things.

Calem began to flail his arms in the air. "Yeah, let Prince Lightning take care of the cutie! Or should I say 'Prince I-Don't-Even-Care-About-My-Younger-Sister"

Jason growled at Calem, he hated that people still call him 'Prince Lightning'. With quick movement, Jason balled his fist and punched the boy in the face. He then calmly looked to Alissa whom was finishing off her jelly.

"We have Battle for two hours, you'll need Fennekin for that, then we get thirty minutes break then at half-past eleven I'll take you to History which is only an hour, then its Coordination Theory. At one thirty its lunch. Lastly at two its Strategy, we're not in that class with you- don't know why- but that lasts until three, then you get the rest of the day to do what you like" Jason explained as he scanned the girl's lesson plans for the Tuesday. "On the way to battle, I need to pick up Jolteon"

Alissa nodded as she broke the croissant in half and handed the bigger half to Fennekin and then began nibbling on the smaller half. She was scared as hell, Alissa was hoping to be in Andy's classes and stay with him all day, now she was to spend her day with Jason. The boy didn't come across as 'those' people- even if she still isn't clear on what 'those' people look or act like; Jason was the one whom got her breakfast and didn't force his way into her room.

But is that good or bad?

* * *

The stadium looks like a tall white panelled box from the outside, one door on each of the four walls; however, it's very, very different on the inside. The building lacks a roof which gives a clear birds-eye view of the inside. In the centre is the battle field, and a fairly big one at that, it gives Pokémon more than the needed room. Around the field are the bleachers, enough for around a thousand people to sit in (Way more than students in the school). In each four walls of bleachers are entrances to the battle ground and the area's under said bleachers.

Under them you have the toilets, food stands, shower rooms (You get really sweaty when battling), changing rooms, you get the idea. And you already know that the stadium is the location which the Battle and Coordination classes take place, but did you know it's also where the Battle and Coordination teams practise? Or that this is where Tournament Day takes place? Because they do and it does!

(F.Y.I: Tournament Day is the equivalent of the dreaded sports day we all hate)

Jason and Alissa walked in, followed closely by Fennekin and Jolteon. The human girl gave a fearful look at the number of students in Upper Class, yes she had expected more, but there are still quite a number of people here.

"Year nine had about sixty students in, thirty each class; you make it thirty-one in upper class." Jason explained. "It's the smallest key stage three year at Oakimma so unlike years eight and seven, its only split up into two different classes, Upper and Lower. Andy and Calem are both Lower class; that class tend to need a bit more help when it comes to work, but it varies. Upper class doesn't tend to need as much help but again, it varies. The only lesson where both classes are combine is Strategy where it's all mixed...we never do any work in that class"

Alissa slowly nodded, understanding why the school set the classes out in this way. She then looked around the other twenty-nine students to hunt down the teacher. Her dad had told her that the teachers would never do anything bad to her and she should trust them.

He didn't say not to fear them.

She soon spotted a man in his late forties, wearing a blue track suit.

"That's Mr Patters, he's pretty cool" Jason commented as he and Alissa began to walk to the older man. "He's our Battle teacher if you can't tell already"

"Jason!" A girl's voice said from behind the pair. A girl had clearly run up behind them as they had walked.

"Hay Gwen" Jason replied broadly, not looking back. Alissa did however; she wanted to see who she currently fears. Gwen's a girl with honey blonde hair, silvery blue eyes and pale peach skin. She stands at about 5'6 and wears the normal girl's uniform with a rustic brown skirt that has a blue and a yellow sports stripe going up the sides.

Running with Gwen is Willie, her male Jolteon.

"You going to introduce me?" The taller girl asked as the shorter one looked back to teacher she and Jason where walking to.

"Her name's Alissa Nalissa, Calem calls her Princess. She's short, thirteen years old, older sibling to Andrew Nalissa and has a fear of people"

"Fear of people?"

"Anthropophobia"

Gwen gave an eager smile as the boy stopped and allowed Alissa to do as she intended: Hid behind the teacher and avoid eye-contact with any human or relatively tall or bug type Pokémon. "Can I battle her?" The blond asked.

"You're really dumb for a higher class student" Jason 'replied' blankly. Normally he was up for an argument with Gwen, but Calem snores.

Really

REALLY

Loudly.

Yes Jason had hardly any sleep, when he was at Alissa's room not too long ago; he had recently finished a double mocha...

The affects of coffee don't last long with him.

Plans to murder Calem are already running through his head.

Some involve Buneary. Sideways smiley!

"What are you implying?" Gwen snapped.

"Her Fennekin had clearly only recently hatched. If it wasn't for that, Alissa would have possibly brought a different Pokémon with her, one she already knew quite well."

"Good observation"

"Thanks"

"Battle me?"

"Get me a double mocha, extra creamy, two sugars' and I will"

Gwen gave a nod; see she and Jason's are basically rivals have been for about two years. She and he would always battle in Battle lessons because unlike Lower class, Upper class get to pick whom they battle. The teachers pick who battles who in Lower class because the students like a challenge. Anyway, Gwen knows how to react to Jason's different moods when she wants a battle.

Tired = Double mocha (He really likes his mocha)

Angry = Mocha, marshmallows and extra sugar.

Happy = Nothing, he's happy, she gets a battle anyway.

Sad = Triple mocha, cookies and

And why is Gwen willing to do his mocha runs? Because she loves a good battle! Simple as.

"I see you befriended Prince Lightning" Mr Patters said to Alissa. "Yeah, he's a good kid"

"Why do people call him 'Prince Lightning'?" Alissa asked quietly. The bold headed man gave a smile as he remembered that time.

"It's his nickname. When he was in year seven, he was on the Battle Team" The man explained. "He's one of the best, mastered a style that rarely gets mastered, would always bring the team to the top. That's where the prince part comes in. Like: 'Prince of the battle', Lightning is his middle name which is part of the reason for that half of the nickname, the other part of that is because his bond with Jolteon whom is an electric type if you see where I'm going with. Jason Lightning Kato is Prince Lightning"

Alissa gave a look that said: I understand that. It wasn't that confusing, if writing it, you'd write it like: Jason 'Prince' Lightning Kato.

"Do you have any nicknames Alissa?" The man then asked. Mr Patter's asked. He's about six foot, has short ginger hair and blue eyes.

"My daddy and Calem call me Princess" She replied quietly. "Andy call's me 'Liss', 'Aliss', 'Lissa' and 'Sissy'...my mummy calls me 'Lissy"

Jason was standing on the left side of the battle ground, drinking his mocha. Gwen was standing on the other side and both their Jolteon's where in position. "You go first" Jason said.

Gwen gave a nod. "Alright, use...SHADOW BALL!" She commanded. Willie opened his mouth, creating three purple-black balls of energy.

"Use Double Kick and hit him with his own Shadow Balls" Jason blankly commanded.

"Jolte!" The female said. Willie had finally fished powering up his balls and threw his head forward, sending them at the female. Jolteon gave a smirk as she jumped in the air, kicking each ball and sending them flying back at Willie.

Gwen gave a growl. "Thunderbolt!"

"Jolteon!" Willie cried as he slowly got to his paws after having been hit. The boy began to power up his attack. "Jolte..."

"Jump over his back as he sends his attack" Jason replied.

The female nodded and ran over to Willie.

"ON!" Willie yelled as Jolteon jumped over his back. A bolt of lightning stuck but didn't hit the female, it hit Willie.

"COME ON JASON!" Gwen yelled as Willie shook the attack off. "You hardly ever use any of Jolteon's moves! Willie! USE SHADOW BALL AGAIN!"

Willie nodded as Jason's Jolteon (...that's fun to say: Jason's Jolteon...Jason's jumping Jolteon XD Sorry) began to mockingly run around him. Willie opened his mouth again creating another three purple-black balls of energy in the air. He threw his head forward again, throwing the three balls.

"Jol!" Jolteon cried out as she ran into one and was sent flying. Gwen cheered having finally hit her opponents Pokémon, but then gave a confused look.

What had happened to the other two balls?

However, her question was quickly answered as a squeak of fear was made along with a grunt of pain. One ball had come close to hitting Alissa, but luckily the teacher had pulled her away before any damaged was made. The other had flown directly into Jason, hitting him with quite a lot of power.

The boy however didn't show any pain, just anger as the purple electricity jumped through and around his body.

"Sorry Jason!" Gwen called, even if she knew it wasn't enough.

"You stupid girl" The boy replied as she began to walk to him.

"Me?"

"You're the only one here who went to Alpha!" Jason snapped. Oh how he hates Alpha Academy, even more than the average student, however, he has a reason to. Gwen continued to make her way to the boy, and didn't reply to his statement until she was about a foot away from him.

"Trust you to bring that up" The girl snapped back.

"Well it explains why you're so crap at battling" The boy snapped back. The girl gave an insulted look.

"Just because you have tactics and not give a damn about how much power I have, doesn't mean you can say I'm crap at battling"

Jason gave a smug look at this, yes he is in pain, but he knew he would be even more after what's predicted to happen. "Oh really? Then tell me Sherlock, why do I always beat you? And no, you didn't just win because the battle didn't finish"

Gwen opened her mouth to reply, however, she had no idea why she lost to Jason and only Jason. She would normally over power any other opponent but could never do such a thing with Jason; he always got one over on her. So how was she going to go about her comeback?

The same way she always does.

Gwen rugby tackled him to the ground and began to pull his hair.

...

Yeah

...

Alissa gave a fearful look as the two began to fist fight. "Shouldn't you stop them?" She questioned quietly.

The man just shrugged his shoulders. "This always happens". Alissa just stared at him with a: did you really just say that? Look.

He is such a bad teacher.

"W-well okie...b-but what's w-wrong with Jason? He wasn't acting like that before...and Alpha?"

"Remember me saying he quit the battle team? Well it all links up. At the time Jason would never have headphones...It was the biggest battle final of the year, Jason VS a student from Alpha academy...I don't remember much about them but I do know they would always point to their target...well there was no time limit for that battle and both Pokémon where low on HP, Jolteon vs Meowstic...well like said, the opponent always pointed to the target.

They commanded Meowstic to use Psyshock and didn't point to Jolteon...

They pointed to Jason...

The Pokémon undoubtedly used the move on an unsuspecting Jason who was only twelve at the time. When he saw the energy balls in the air he turned to his right to get out the way however they hit him quite hard in the head; making him collapse.

There was blood everywhere

He woke up a little later in hospital, unable to hear or feel his left ear. If you touch it however, it's overly painful for him. That's why he made those headphones and began to push everyone away from him. There are very few people he opines up to now, if he finds them interesting or has to spend a junk lode of time with them; maybe he'll lighten up slightly.

...That's why he hates being called 'Prince'...

What's worse, that Alpha student was never disqualified for what he had done, or got taken in to jail. Everyone thought it was an accident...only people who saw his body-language know what really happened"

Alissa just stared at Jason as he and Gwen continued to fight. She saw him completely differently now.

He wasn't some mature, slightly playful strict guy who wouldn't let anyone in...not even his sister...

She saw him as a scared guy, who didn't want to let anyone in...

Who wanted to stay alone...

To stay away from people...

She and him aren't that different with how they feel...she has no reason to be scared of him...not anymore...

Not anymore...

* * *

Calem and Andrew sat on their chairs in Biology. Basic classroom set out, rectangle tables lined in twos in the middle, teachers desk by the door, white bored behind it with projector, shelves of books and all sorts all over.

In their class is Clark!...Just saying...Anyway!

The two sat at the back of the classroom, but based on the small, electronic button in Andy's hand, he had rigged the room in some way and was waiting for the right time to press it. Calem knew of this, what the prank was? That he knows nothing of.

"Ok, everyone pair up, boy-girl" The twenty year old blond woman commanded. Calem looked at Andy worried as he got up. Andy just sat there and smirked as one popular dark skinned girls sat in Calem's chair. The black headed boy gave a blank look as he looked around the class for his partner: I.E the only girl left.

"Calem!"

Oh crap.

A girl who has shinning sky blue eyes. She has two piercings one on her nose and one on her right eye, long flat iron black hair with a side swept bang over her right eye. In her hair is a long pink one strain highlight, brown skin and is 5'4.

Amy Stavros, a school outcast.

She dyed her uniform and made it all black everything about the uniform is black, how is she not an outcast? She gets detention everyday for this.

Calem acted like he was crying at this, of all the people it had to be Amy...Arcsus, kill him now! The boy reluctantly sat next to Amy, this was going to be a fun project.

The girl whom had sat next to Andy was looking at the button.

"What does it do?" She questioned. Andy only smirked.

"Would you like to do it?" He questioned as he held it out to her. The girl smiled as she pushed the button in.

*SPLASH!*

Torchick Noodle water came splashing down on everyone but Andy and his partner. Whilst the rest of the students glared at the young boy, he fell off his chair, laughing his head off.

* * *

I kinda feel like this came out crap XD sorry about that. I needed to do this, with the whole Jason thingie, it is relevant. The last bit will lead onto the next chapter so not all random...But this does feel really crap compared to chapter one...


	4. Theme song for you Theme song for me

**Kiss, kiss, fall in love!**  
The scene shifts and shows Students in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was very loud and noisy, as some students were in the lunch lines getting trays while some of the students were sitting down at there respective tables. The scene shifts and shows students baking in the poffin ec. class, Some students are are holding a plastic bag full of fosting icing the cake. The scene shifts again and shows the outside of an empty stadium.

**(Hey, hey, hey)**  
The scene shifts to Alissa. Alissa is walking through the in front of the school of Oakumma, lost scared and alone. As the tall skyscrapers stood above the people at the school. Alissa turns her head left and then right with fear in her eyes. As Alissa counties to walk throughout the big school not recognizing anyone. Alissa smiles when she sees Jason, Calem and Andy all staring at her with happy looks on their faces. Alissa walks over towards them. Alissa holds out her right hand. Jason holds out his right hand and places it on top of Alissa's. Calem winks at Alissa and he holds his right hand out and puts it on top of Alissa's. Andy jumps into the air and puts his right hand on top of Alissa while he is standing on the one had. The camera shifts to Alissa then Calem then Andy then Jason. The four friends then life their hands up as Andy jumps and the camera shows the yellow sun.

**I see you come, I watch you go**  
The scene shifts to Alissa who is in her room watching television. Andy, Jason and Calem kick the door open and in there hand is a bunch of snacks and pop. The camera pans over back to Alissa and she shrugs her shoulder.

**you never seem to leave me though**  
The scene shifts to Jason who is walking outside. The wind is blowing his hair causing his hair to fly with the wind.

**so is this love or hate?**  
The camera pans and shows Calem who looks at the camera and flexis his shoulders. Calem pushes Jason and winks at the camera.

**We'll see, you're making me crazy**  
Andy jumps onto of Calem and balls up his fist giving, and Andy begins to scratch Calems head with his fist. Calem gives Andy an annoyed look. Andy and Calem end up falling over.

**Inside my dreams you're all I see **

Outside the dorm building, Andy and Scarlet are putting mint's in a bottle of coke.  
**well, all I see is you with me **

The camera goes to the garden on the roof of the Dorm building to show Calem and Amy sitting on a bench arguing.  
**lady, maybe or host**

The camera pans to the left to show Gwen and Jason walking with their Joleteons. Gwen is smiling while Jason just has a bored look on his face.

**I find I really don't mind**

Clark and Alissa run past them, trying to catch their Fennekin and Raichu.

**If I had to choose a rose**  
**in this garden of romance**  
The scene shifts and shows Alissa, Calem, Andy and Jason running up the hill on a dirtted path road in Evergee Forest. The illuminating sun was glistening over the pine trees and mountains that surrounded the forest.

**maybe we could take this chance**

**Maybe you're my love!**

Alissa, Andy, Calem and Jason all stop running when they reach the edge of the cliff. The four of them look at the sun as Latias and Latios flyby them and fly into the sun.

**And I would like to find**  
**a hand like yours to take my hand**  
**with one kiss**  
The scene shifted to Alissa. In the background is rose pink. Next to Alissa is Fennikin. Alissa quivers at camera because she is super afraid. Alissa grabs Fennikin and the two run.

**we could stop time**  
**and i'd fall in love with you**  
The scene shifts to Calem and Chespin and in the background is a navy blue color. Calem walks up to the camera and kisses the camera but someone throws a brown shoe at him and Calem falls on the ground. Chespin sweat drops

**Tomorrow's far away**  
**let's place our hope in today**  
The scene shifts to Jason and Jolten, and in the background is a yellow color. Jason and Jolteon are calmly walking but a group of girls come out of nowhere. In the girls hands where signs that said 'I love you Jason' , 'Marry me Jason' 'I want to be the electric princess' some of them were even wearing t-shirts with Jason's face on them. Jason and Joleton turn back to look at the girls and they run.

**it's just you and me**  
**in a beautiful spring**  
The scene shifts to Andy. In The background is a red color. Andy walks up towards his Charmander. In Andy's hand was a box. Andy gives Charmander the box and Charmander opens up the box. Charmander screams and throws the box on the ground. Charmander runs away in terror. While Andy just laughs.

**and we'll always fall in love again**

The scene shifts to Andy and Calem running down the halls of the Dorm building. Calem was holding Alissa's hand as he pulled her and they all ran. Andy then jumps on Jason whom is standing by a window. Jason almost fall's over but is able to stand while holding Andy. Calem then scoups Alissa up in his arms and then jumps on Andy.

**(Hey, hey)**

Jason's legs give way as he falls, Andy lands on top of him, Calem ontop of Andy and Alissa is still safely in Calem's arms.

**Maybe you're my love!**

The camera shows a bird-eye view of the school, and a big velvet red 'O' appears on the screen, under it in small letters says: "Oakimma Bordering School"

* * *

This is the result of not being able to think of the main plot XD (That's why there was no update last week) I came up with a subplot but no matter what I couldn't think of a main plot for Calem.

I do however thank The Pokemon Master of Hoenn (Or what ever he goes by at the time you read this- He's changed his name six times in the last three days) For trying to help me come up with ideas for that chapter and for writing the theme song.

Pleas do check out his fics like the current one he's on: Pokemon The Series eXtraordinarY. He also does one called 'Alpha Academy' and if you couldn't tell from the last chapter, that fic and this one are in the same universe as Oakimma (Heck they possibly play the biggest part in the next chapter that they ever will in Oakimma)

Lastly, Sakura Kiss is the theme song for Ouran High School Host Club (All the cool people should know that XD), yes I requested the master of hoenn to use it because...well I like the song, what more do you want. And lastly, I shall post the next chapter over the next two days. When chapter three is eventually posted, I will leave a note like this at the end of the last chapter posted so you will know.


	5. Promomma

**COMING SOON TO OAKIMMA BOREDING SCHOOL!**

"Why do you want me to wear this?" Alissa questioned as she walked out the bathroom now changed. She's now wearing a light pink dress shirt with a hot pink tie under a navy blazer, a shortish navy skirt and her black army boots.

"Because it's music time Princess!" Calem chirped as he ran out the room. Alissa gave a blank look.

"Please tell me he's kidding" She mumbled as Jason took her hand and began to drag her out the room, followed by Andy.

"You know theses musical things" Jason said. "They always end in random dance numbers"

The scene quickly changed to the doors leading into the Dorm building, Clark was standing there bored, wearing a black tux. The door suddenly opend and Calem walked out followed by Alissa. He quickly wrapped an arm around the girl and with his free hand lifted her chin, however, the girl just gave him a blank look.

"I know what you're thinking" Calem sang  
"What's Caley been drinking?"  
"That girl was smoking hot"

Calem then pushed Alissa away from him and walked in the direction of Ever Gree. Clark was quick to catch the girl before she hit the ground and the pair just gave blank looks.

"I'm starting to dislike musicals" Alissa mumbled.

"True 'dat" Clark agreed.

**WHAT IS JASON TALKING ABOUT?**

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT SEE IT!?" Jason yelled as he gripped his poof in anger. Andy just shrugged. "THEY LOOK EXSACTLY THE SAME! THEIR CLEARLY TWINS"

Andy looked to his sister with a questionable look and Alissa just shrugged her shoulders, equally confused by the message Jason was trying to give them.

**Andy get's a hair cut?**

"And so your moth...er...isn't...blood rela- Alissa, princess, please stop" Jon asked as he watched his children messing. Alissa was platting Andy's hair into a Kalos braid with adding multiple red ribbons and what really confused their dad was how Andy was enjoying it. Jon just continued to give his son a strange look, not knowing what to think.

**Alissa and Calem date?**

Calem gave a sweet drop as he tried to think of an answer, he looked up and saw Jason and Alissa walking down the hall and ran over to them. He took a hold of Alissa and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Amy gave a questionable look as Calem kissed Alissa on her lips, however, she did not kiss back.

"I thought Alissa was dating Jason" Amy mumbled. Jason just smirked.

"You Lower class should really get your fact's strait" Jason said, ignoring Calem as he let go of a now blushing Alissa.

Amy just shrugged, now knowing Calem was dating Alissa and walked away. When she was out of hearing range Jason's smirk grew bigger.

"You're lucky Andy isn't here"

**We find the first bad egg**

"She's a bad egg" Jason mumbled as they looked at the new couple.

"Bad egg?" Andy asked. Jason twitched having forgotten Andy was there.

"Yeah, I have a theory I call 'Bad Egg' theory. To put it simply: It's when a person starts dating or hanging with someone they know is bad for them and they know it, just don't want to admit it...Calem found his bad egg"

**Family fight's break out**

"What do you mean you're better then us?" Andy snapped, defending the Nalissa name. Dean smirked.

"Oh come-on Shorty, the bunch of you are tiny and arn't very skilled if you ask me. But one of you has something to live up to" Dean replied as he winked at Alissa however, nobody saw this.

"Well at least we're cute" Ally boosted as she crossed her arms and looked to the side. "Little is adorable...I think"

Clementine rolled her eyes as she gave a huff. "Cute or not, I bet you couldn't beat us in battles"

"Battles?" Alissa mumbled as she gave a worried look.

"Yeah a battle. We'll do Dean vs Andrew, Ally vs Clem and me vs 'Princess'. If we win the majority of the battles then...well we'll work that out later" Miranda informed. "Same if you win the majority"

"YOU'RE ON!" Andy and Ally both snapped.

**DAMN...SANTA AINT REAL...BUMMER**

Alissa's eyes began to water as she looked at Jason. "S-santa's no real?"

Jason's eyes widen as he realised what he had said. "No, no GAH I mean...'yeah totally real'"

Alissa shook her head as she got up and ran out the room. Jason slapped himself in the face.

"That's it bro, break her heat" Calem said.

**And what is Alissa making Calem and Andy do?**

"It's simple, if two people are under mistletoe, it means one of Santa's raindeerling is hurt and by kissing each other, it's like kissing the hurt Pokemon better" Alissa exsplained as she looked at the two boy's, waiting for them to help the hurt Pokemon.


	6. You're future is dark

Oakimma Bordering School

Chapter...six? I've lost count, it's five six or seven...: You're future doesn't look too bright.

* * *

"Here's your shopping Mrs" The shop assistant said as he handed a plastic bag of shopping to a 26 year old Alissa.  
"Thank you, but I'm currently a miss" Alissa replied as she took the bag.  
"I apologies, I was just assuming because of the ring" The young adult replied. Alissa smiled as she looked to her left ring finger at the golden wedding ring.  
"Yeah, he proposed last week" Alissa replied as she looked at the heart shaped diamond.

Alissa is now 5'0", she stopped dyeing her bronze blondy brown hair at age 20 for her fiancee likes it like that. She's wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt, red skirt, red boots, light pink tights and a red scarf.  
"Well bye sir" The girl called as she turned around and scanned the Pokemon center/shop. "Zacky?" She called.  
"Right here mummy!" A young boy sang as he ran to his mother.  
Zackery is Alissa's six year old son, he stands at about 3'5", has short brown hair and green eyes. Zack is wearing black jean's blue trainers and a plain blue t-shirt.

As Alissa and her son walked out the shop, as she did her phone rang. She reached into her bag and pulled it out and checked the caller ID.  
"Hi daddy!" She sang as she answered her phone. She and Zack continued walking along the sidewalk of Lumiose City, few cars where whizzing down the road and people of all ages walked on the sidewalk.  
"Yeah daddy, we just got some shopping and we're coming now" Alissa said as she watched Zac run ahead. "Zacky!" She called, worried about him.  
Zack looked back to his mother, not paying attention to where he was going.  
"ZACKY!" Alissa yelled as her son unknowingly ran into the rode. Alissa quickly stuffed her phone into her bag, not hanging up on her dad then began to run to her son, a shopping bag in one hand and her purse on her shoulder.  
From her bag you could hear her farther saying things like: "Is everything OK?"‚ "Princess?" and "Hello?".  
Zackery stopped in the road as he waited for his mother to catch up, still not paying attention to his surrounding's. By this point, some people had stopped to watch the worried Alissa, confused as to why she was running.  
"ZACKY! GET OFF THE ROAD!" Alissa cried as she got closer to him.  
Zack smiled as his mother finally got to him, expecting her to pick him up and hug her, however, he became very confused when she pushed him.

Zack stumbled back and feel to the ground, now on the other sidewalk. As he feel a woman's scream was made, few cars stopped and people looked to where Zack had once stood.  
A elderly woman who had watched the whole thing walked over to Zack to check if he was OK and helped him up.  
Zack appeared to not be hurt in anyway and thanked the woman. Zack then looked around for his mother, questioning where she could be.  
"Mummy?" He questioned. His eyes then fell to the road and what he saw was something a boy his age should never have to see...

* * *

"Bee boop!" A 27 year old Jason sang as he bobbed his head to the music playing through his headphones.  
He was sitting on a blue beanbag in the living room of his house located on the edge of Kalos. His living room is what some would call a 'bachelor pad' however, to Jason, it really wasn't. The beanbag was located next to the black art deco sofa by the east wall. On the west wall is a 75 inch flat screen 3D T.V. with a surround sound system and multiple gaming platform's hooked up. Behind the T.V. is a window.  
On the north wall was a massive black art deco book case full of book's, C.D's, DVD's and other thing's. In the center of it is a water type tank with a Shiny Majikarp...for some reason. The south wall simply had a door and wall lamp. The room itself is blue and black and the carpet's dark blue.

Jason himself is now 5'10". The Midnight blue section of his hair hadn't changed at all, however, the black poof is not only longer but had moved it so it covered the left side of his face, his left eye completely covered by it.  
His headphone's look like something Apple would make, there plain white and shiny with out and wires.  
He's wearing a long sleeved plain white shirt under an open button up plaid green shirt, black jean's and green convener's all star trainer's.

"The timing is right.  
Let me electrocute your heart tonight!" Jason sang as he played a game on his phone.  
The bottom half of the door opened and a Emolga ran in with a phone in his hand, he ran over to Jason and held the phone up to him.  
"Emolga?" Jason said as he took the ringing phone and pressed a button on his watch. A speaker then emulated from his headphone's and he placed the phone down along with the paused game.  
"Hello?" Jason said as he listened to the person on the other line. "Yes I am he...She is? What happened?"  
After a few second's the boy's eye's widened in fear, but he shook his head to keep his cool. "Em...is Zackery OK?...I see...I'll be there by the hour" Jason finished as he got up and walked to the door.  
"Emolga finish that level, JOLTEON, YOUR IN CHARGE!" The boy yelled as he ran out the house.

* * *

Jason flew down the now empty street of Kalos on his hover bored. His hover bored has an apple like resemblance much like his headphone's, however, the bored is in the shape of and is controlled like a snow bored.

He soon pulled up to the hospital and jumped off his bored, grabbing it as he did; the boy then proceed to walk into the building's lobby.  
"I'm visiting a Miss Alissa Nalissa" He informed the receptionist. The woman took a minute to check her computer then looked up at Jason.  
"Miss Nalissa, admitted at three fifty pm?" The woman said. "Well I'm sorry but visiting hour's aren't open yet sir, not even blood related relative's can see her until she wake's up"  
"Yeah, I know that" Jason informed. "However, her doctor called me to tell me the event's and that her son, Zackery, wanted me to pick him up"  
The woman's eye's widened for she had gotten a message to say such information.  
"I'm so sorry Mr Kato. He's in waiting room 6-D"

Jason just nodded as he made his way to the elevator. When it finally came down he pressed the button for floor six.

"Zack?!" Zack looked to the door of the waiting room and saw Jason placing his hover bored by the door, when he did he gave a sad smile.  
"Mummy got hit because of me" He said softly as the Unova boy walked over to the chair he was sitting in and bent down to be eye level.  
"Buddy, don't think like that, it's not you're fault" Jason reassured. However, in Zack's mind Jason wasn't telling the truth.  
"But it's true...mummy's going to live with Fennie in the cloud's" The young boy predicted doing his best not to cry.  
Jason's eye cast itself to the ground as he remembered how broken Alissa and her son where to the death of their beloved shiny Fennekin who had been killed in a hit and run incident. However, his eye cast itself back up to the boy as he remembered something that may help him.

"Remember what happened to me?" Jason questioned. Zack looked at him for a second then realized what he was talking about.  
"You're eye"  
"That's right buddy" Jason said as he took his headphone's off then slid them back on, this time pushing his poof of black hair back. (Like a girl would with a hairband)  
Zack smiled when he saw the man's eye, it's not explainable how but it comforted him.  
Jason's left eye was badly bloodshot and wouldn't move with his left. There was a scar on his face where his eye is located.

"You where only three at the time, but when this happened to me; everyone was convinced I'd be half blind much like you're convinced your mummy's going" Jason informed as he pulled his headphone's back off, allowing the back hair to cover his eye again.  
"But you are" Zackery pointed out.  
Jason gave a laugh as he stood up and placed the headphone's back on his head normally.  
"It's a little blurry" He remeasured as he took Zack's hand and grabbed his bored and the two began to walk out the room. "Come on, I'll get you a Sunday"  
"What'll you have"  
"Mocha"

* * *

...I can explain...

After the loss of my beloved T.V. show: How I Met Your Mother, I decided to add flash forward's into Oakimma as little part's at the start of some chapter's. The first one was gonna be the first part of this from the start till the point where 'something a boy his age should never have to see...'. Which would have been on the start of the next chapter. The Jason part was intended to be at the start of the chapter after...

However...

Due to a thing a girl really shouldn't talk about, I was unable to write the second half of the dance (All you lot have to know is it give's me killer headache's and it just happens to be on Friday when the headache side affect began this time (I.E: Oakimma day)) Now I haven't done it over the last few week's because I've been up and down from Liverpool because of my Granddad (We're going to his funeral to day to be exact)

But as you can see I didn't leave you empty handed, how you may ask. Well I talk to: Pokemon Ranger is Amazing 123, a lot and we send each other previews, ect...:) This whole chapter was written on my 3DS XL in PM's.

Yup, there's gonna be a junk lode more mistakes than normal but it's true, PMing is how this chapter came to be. And that is all.


End file.
